


I AM your boyfriend!

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Nerdy Castiel, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Popular Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is the polar opposite from the stereotypical omega, very tall, built and physically desirable- Okay so the last one is very stereotypical... He is also extremely popular and liked around the school which always gets him asked out. Which would be awesome if he wasn't already dating the most perfect Alpha ever.  Short, nerdy and thin, Castiel Novak was so perfect. Dean could never ask for anything better.  </p><p>Unfortunately Dean learns the hard way, that sometimes the useless quotes that people put with their selfies have a lot more to do with his life then he'd like.</p><p>(AN:// This is the POV of Dean During I'm NOT your boyfriend! Make sure you read that first or you will be so fucking lost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I AM your boyfriend!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viplaja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viplaja/gifts).



>   
> Middle pic source finally found: http://powerfulweak.tumblr.com/post/138414703465/finally-uploading-the-better-quality-version-of-my

The eleven year old swung slowly watching a boy he never took much notice in from his class, he knew his name. Dean knew everyone’s name. He knew his name was Castiel Novak. He knew he sat three seats down from him and that Castiel’s birthday was May eleventh. This was not a lot of information for the social butterfly Dean. He tried to know all people who engaged him personally. That’s just the type he was. Castiel however, he only knew his birthday because the teacher celebrated everyone’s birthdays in class. So obviously, Castiel wasn’t one to ever engage him. 

 

Normally he would be swinging and having a good time, running around with his friends, but today was different. 

 

Today Castiel was crying. 

 

“Dean!” A girl giggled holding him from behind, Dean’s glaze slightly moved from Castiel to the girl. Anna. 

 

“Hey Anna...” Dean stated. Anna was a noisy one. She’s know why he was crying. “Do...you know why he’s crying? Did he get hurt playing or something?” 

 

“Who? Oh Cassiel?” Anna glanced around till she noticed him.

 

“Castiel.” Dean corrected. 

 

“Whatever.” Anna shrugged, as she took a seat next to Dean, and started to swing lightly. Dean stopped swinging as he waited anna to continue. “Apparently he really liked Susan Colin. He had a crush on her for years.” 

 

Dean’s eyes slid over to Castiel who was silently crying in front of the classroom, wiping his tears every so often. 

 

“Okay?” Dean stated wanting her to continue. 

 

“So, everyone knows this. Cassiel was so obvious.” Anna laughed. “Anyways. Some of the girls double dared her to ask him to the dance, you know. The one tonight? She kept him thinking they were going to the dance for a WEEK! She just told him it was a joke and that no one would want a weirdo like him.” Anna shook her head in amusement, laughing as she heard the squeak of the swing. She turned to look at Dean but Dean was gone, already walking over to Castiel. “Dean?” 

 

Dean walked over to Castiel who barely noticed his presence till his shadow covered him. Castiel hesitantly looked up, almost flinching expecting more teasing. Dean stared at him emotionlessly, Dean had a habit of it. When he was thinking he was unreadable. One of Dean’s flaws. Some people found the mystery and coldness cool, but Dean found it annoying himself. His eyes slid up and down Castiel who looked up at him, tears sliding down his face. Neither of them said anything for a moment, taking in each other's appearance, before Dean finally came to a decision. 

 

“You’re my boyfriend now.” Dean stated. “And you’re taking me to the dance tonight.” Castiel’s eyes widened in surprise, but the mistrust was there, expecting more teasing and cruelty. Dean understood that. Castiel just trusted a girl he liked to get his heart broken. Dean watched Castiel look away with pain. 

 

He did think he was teasing. 

 

Dean turned towards the playground, as a couple kids watched them wondering what he was doing. Even Susan and Anna, who were whispering to each other, taking in the sight of them. 

 

“Castiel’s my boyfriend!” Dean yelled towards the playground, as people stopped playing to turn. “I really like him like him! like! LIKE HIM LIKE HIM!” Anna’s face grew wide with shock, as well as Susan who gasped. Dean smiled happily turning to Castiel who was covering his face with his hands. Dean would have been concerned that Castiel wouldn’t approve but the blush that went all the way to his ears made Dean smile softly. Moving to sit next to him, Castiel’s voice surprised him.

 

“Why did you do that…?” Castiel whispered. “They...will tease you too now…” Dean stared at him, as Castiel cover his face harder. Castiel’s glasses balancing on his own knee now. Dean studied him for a second before leaning in pressing a soft kiss against Castiel’s ear, which somehow made him redder. 

 

“Because you’re my boyfriend.” Dean said simply, taking Castiel’s glasses, he put them on before maneuvering to lay his head in Castiel’s lap. Castiel submitted to the movement of his legs going down, his face still covered as Dean started to go on and on about the flowers Castiel should get Dean for the dance tonight, more teasing than serious. Talking about how much he loved Sunflowers, till Castiel had calmed down to move his hand away. The blush still obviously there on his face as he looked down at Dean, just listening to Dean go on a rant about how perfect sunflowers are.

 

Now, The moment he really fell for Castiel? 

 

When Castiel showed up at the dance with hand picked sunflowers…

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

-Now- 

  
  
  


Dean panted as he wiped the sweat from his face, as he moved to sit in the wet grass, he was drenched in sweat for the Cheerleaders’ normal morning run. He wiped his face in his tank top, exposing his abs, as some of the other cheerleaders took notice but no one said anything to him. Dean glanced at his watch, checking the time. It was almost seven. Castiel would be getting to school soon. Dean stood up panting, as he nodded to his cheerleading coach giving a light hand gesture, before starting the quick run back to the main entrance to the school.

 

Everyone in the Cheer team knew his routine. Dean would quickly run the laps before leaving to greet his boyfriend in the morning. Always finding time to see him throughout the day was a game now. Always a game of hide and seek. A new challenge each time and Dean loved that. He loved him. 

 

Dean ran through the doors, wishing he changed or showered but he was slower this run. Sometimes Castiel had to deal with the sweaty smelly boyfriend. Dean wanted a cigarette so to avoid that, he slid a bubblegum one into his lips. Castiel had got him addicted to it. Castiel didn’t like how Dean at one point was smoking a pack a day. Dean confessed, he just liked having something to do with his hands, not so much liking the smoking either. One day Castiel just showed up and shoved the bubblegum cigarettes into his hand. Ever since? Dean only smoked one cigarette at lunch. 

 

Castiel ducked his head around the corner, which Dean quickly ducked behind a half wall that hid him. Dean smiled to himself, knowing Castiel’s routine. Castiel would double check before going down the hall. He wondered if today was a triple check day but it wasn’t. When he heard Castiel’s clanking keychain moving, he moved over putting an arm around Castiel’s shoulder. Castiel tensed.

 

“Going to sneak away without saying ‘Good morning’?” The omega hummed, smiling at him with a candy cigarette in his mouth. Castiel looked flustered, embarrassed or blushing, Dean thought he was cute either way. Castiel let out a nervous laugh, at the Omega who eyed him. “You’re not avoiding me are you?” The omega teased.

 

“N-No.” Castiel tightened his hold on the books. 

 

“Good.” Dean leaned down pressing his lips to Castiel’s cheek, when Castiel dodged his lips. Dean hummed at the dodge, his boyfriend never one for public affection wasn’t new. Happily walking with him, moving his arm away. Watching as Castiel was deep in thought, Dean eyed him looking over his Alpha. 

 

His Alpha. 

 

Dean remembered how upset Dean was when he first found out he was a omega. Dean was always a earlier bloomer. He had gone through puberty in eighth grade, unlike the rest of his class that had gone through it during freshman year of highschool. Dean was having a sleepover at a Dean's grandma's house when he woke up to wet sheets. He remembered being so embarrassed he started to cry, he still remembered Castiel’s cool fingers touching the back of his neck. Waking up from Dean’s crying, Castiel looked so worried, his fingers laced into Dean’s. Castiel talked him down from his tears, before he went to get Dean's grandma. Dean had to go home that night, his mother picked him up and explained what was happening to him. Omega. 

 

There was social orders? Alpha’s could be with omegas and betas? But Omega couldn’t be with Omegas?  Dean thought his only worry was making sure Castiel and him went to the same high school...But now...what if Castiel was a omega too? Dean remember crying his whole heat, not even in the mood for anything his mother bought him for it. How could he? His whole world could be overturned by one sentence.

 

Castiel was a omega. 

 

It wasn't till their sophomore year when Castiel didn't come to school for a week that Dean knew. 

 

Castiel had gone through heat. 

 

He paced nervously waiting for Castiel, no matter the results he still was going to love Castiel. They were still going to get married, maybe adopt if necessary. When Castiel had returned, Castiel didn’t need to tell him for Dean to know. 

 

Alpha. 

 

His alpha.

 

Dean, in a need to feel his alpha slid his finger against Castiel’s as Castiel ripped his hand away, Yeah, oops. He forgot. No go on Public affection. Dean gave a sad smile of apology slowly slid his fingers into his pocket as he walked in silence. The hall started with life as people started towards their classes. Dean waving and smiling at almost everyone there, Castiel was like a pinball trying to get through the people who barely noticed his presence. 

 

Castiel let out a loud yelp, when someone practically rammed into him. Dean instantly yanked the alpha over, pressing him to his chest to stop him from being knocked to the ground. Castiel went red, as Dean hummed affectionately. 

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” Dean stated. 

 

“You smell.” Castiel made a face, as Dean smirked, pulling him closer as Castiel started to struggle. “DEAN! YOU SMELL REALLY BAD! LET GO!” Dean only started to laugh harder as he held Castiel tightly. The Alpha struggling under the cheerleaders grip. “DEAN LET GO!” 

 

Dean sighed as he let the alpha go once they were out of the crowded hall. Castiel gasped for air once free, fixing his messed up glasses he glared at Dean storming off all pissed off.

 

“Awh babe! Don’t be like that! Babe!” Dean called laughing as Castiel ignored him. “I love you!”

 

“Take a SHOWER!” Castiel snapped as he pulled open his classroom door, Dean chuckling harder when Castiel had slammed the door. 

 

God. He loved him. 

 

Dean turned to walk away, when girl’s conversation coming down the hall made him pause. 

 

“Poor Dean. He’s totally head over heals for him.” A girl Dean recognized from the cheer team, talking with a girl from Castiel’s class. Dean pressed into the corner going unnoticed by the girls. 

 

“With Castiel? Really?” The other girl spoke. “What’s so bad about that? You homophobic or something?” 

 

“No. It’s just...Dean truly loves him. He is always going out of his way to make Castiel lunch or just walk besides him. I just...It’s going to be so horrible when he realizes that Castiel doesn’t feel the same way.” The cheerleader sighed, Dean paused listening to them, that...wasn’t true. Castiel loved him. “He looks...so disgusted when Dean touches him. He is always so cold to him. It’s...sad… Castiel will never love Dean…He’s just...revolted by him.” 

 

Dean glanced down, not watching or listening as the girls finished their conversations with sad condolences on the matter, before departing. The cheerleader continuing down the hall, Dean leaned back against the wall. That wasn’t...true...right? 

 

Dean felt himself placing a cigarette to his lips, he paused realizing what he was doing. 

 

“Just...go shower, Dean.” Dean breathed, putting the cigarette away. He slowly walked back towards the gym. 

_____________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean didn’t attend class, he just laid in the grass in the field, chewing on food he bought at the store when he had to buy another pack. Yeah. He may have chain smoked a pack, and was currently starting his next one. He didn’t know why he was so worried. Castiel was HIS boyfriend! They were just...jealous. 

 

“I thought I was bad.” A voice he recognized as Balthazar walked over, taking a seat next to Dean. 

 

“What?” Dean stated not moving or caring for his presence. 

 

“I just watched you chain smoke a pack.” Balthazar stated. “I’m a chain smoker and I think that’s bad.” 

 

“What are you my mother?” Dean scoffed, as Balthazar helped himself to the food. 

 

“Aren’t you pissy.” Balthazar laughed lighting his own cigarette. “About to have heat or something?” 

 

“Shove off, Beta!” Dean growled as Balthazar put his hands up defensively. 

 

“Whoa. You are in a mood. I have never seen you even growl at anyone before.” Balthazar laughed. “What did Castiel do this time?” 

 

”What makes you-?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“There’s only one...or two things that would make you upset.” Balthazar scoffed. “-and I know you ain’t knocked up. Or I’d hear about it from Castiel.” Dean flipped him off, as the Beta smirked playfully. Dean said nothing for a long time before he sat up and sighed. 

 

“...I overheard girls talking about me and Cas...They said...Castiel is repulsed by me.” Dean stated, as Balthazar stared at him. “That...I love him but...He doesn’t feel the same.” 

 

“Is that what you feel? That he doesn’t love you?” Balthazar stated blowing out smoke. Dean looked conflicted, opening his mouth to say something then stopped. “...Then break up with him.” 

 

“No. Fucking way.” Dean growled, as Balthazar shrugged.

 

“If you love something set it free if it comes back it's yours if it doesn't it never was...” Balthazar stated. “That’s the saying right?” 

 

“...” Dean said nothing, as he stood collecting his stuff. “You’re stupid. I don’t need a saying on some girl’s instagram to dictate my life. Castiel is my boyfriend and he knows I love him. That’s all that matters.” Dean started to storm off but Balthazar’s voice stopped him.

 

“...Really?” Balthazar spoke as Dean paused. “...I thought maybe you mattered too...?” Dean said nothing for a while before he started to just slowly walk away.

_______________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“DEAN STOP!” Castiel screamed squeezing his eyes shut as he whipped a hand forward out of reflex hitting Dean hard in the face. Dean recoiled holding his face, as blood and pain welcomed him from the hit. If Dean wasn’t currently doubting their relationship, Dean would have complimented the sucker punch. But this wasn’t any normal day. Dean took in the fear and trembling from Castiel.

 

They were right...weren’t they? 

 

Dean looked away as Castiel opened his eyes hesitantly, Dean was looking away holding his bleeding nose, Castiel’s eyes widened. 

 

Castiel...was repulsed by him.

 

“D-Dean I-I’m-!” Castiel moved to holding his face, but Dean shoved him roughly back into the bed getting up, moving to grab tissue from his desk.

 

….Castiel didn’t love him.

 

“Get out.” Dean spoke coldly looking away.

 

“Dean-” Castiel sat up, but Dean walked over grabbing Castiel’s backpack. Shoving it into his hands rather roughly, Castiel whimpered as Dean grabbed his arm forcing him out of his room. 

 

“Get out.” Dean growled as he slammed the door in his face, leaving Castiel alone in the hall of the lifeless house. Dean panted at the door staring at it. Hoping it would open. That Castiel would demand he’d stay. When reality set in that Castiel had just started down the stairs. Dean felt tears start falling, as he slowly slumped to his bed. Holding his head with one hand, he gripped his hair and cried.

___________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

Dean avoided Castiel all day.

  
  


___________________________________________

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He just needed a cigarette. Dean breathed. He had been so good not to finish this pack. He wasn’t really thinking. The roof was just a autopilot motion. He just really needed a cigarette. Dean shoved the roof door open holding a cigarette between his lips, a lighter in his hand as though ready to light it. Dean’s eyes widened, at the sight.

 

Castiel was...kissing Balthazar? 

 

Dean stared for a few seconds more before averting his eyes looking at the ground. 

 

_ It’s going to be so horrible when he realizes that Castiel doesn’t feel the same way. _

 

The cheerleaders words echoed in Dean’s head as Dean turned lightly taking the cigarette from his lips and slid it back on his ear walking out of the roof door.

 

“D-Dean!” Castiel’s voice echoed the empty hall. Dean ignored it as Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm stopping him as Castiel choked out rough breaths, Dean stopped but he didn’t look at him. “D-Dean! I-It wasn’t-” Castiel choked out, but Dean’s voice stopped him.

 

“I want to break up.” Dean spoke coldly. Castiel didn’t move. Didn’t speak. Fight for me. Please. Prove to me I’m wrong.

 

_ Castiel will never love Dean... _

 

“...O….Okay…” Castiel whispered, as Dean’s whole world shattered. Dean didn’t look back at him, as he walked away, putting the cigarette to his lips. He lit it, as he pushed out the front doors of the school just as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over...along with their relationship.

____________________________________________

  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

Dean didn’t see Castiel for a week and a half.

  
  
  


_________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you.” Anna spoke as Dean stood outside the school’s backdoors smoking a cigarette. Dean blinked coldly at anna, as he took her in. She was...perfect. Kind and beautiful. Anyone would love a confession from her. “I’ve always loved you.” She spoke so coldly Dean seemed to like the confession better. Others he flat out was rude to, however...this one he listened. “Will you go out with me?”

 

Dean blew out the smoke he held in his lungs before he looked away. 

 

“Can I think it over?” Dean asked closing his eyes. 

 

“Of course.” Anna stated. 

 

“...I will give you the answer at one in the music room.” Dean stated, as Anna nodded. Turning she walked away, he watched her short skirt sway as she walked moving her hips. This...felt like a business deal. Simple. Easy. No need for complications. This...is what Dean needed.

 

“Deano!” Balthazar put an arm around Dean. “Really? Going for that?”

 

“Were you listening? That’s rude.” Dean commented as Balthazar hummed. 

 

“She’s not your type. I don’t feel bad about it.” Balthazar leaned against the wall. “Your type is black hair, blue eyes….really fucking nerdy-” 

 

“I’m not looking for something serious. I just...need something.” Dean breathed blowing out smoke. 

 

“...Something not serious? With Anna?” Balthazar scoffed. “Might as well mate her now. Pfft. I know someone who is very no strings attached and is good in bed.” 

 

“Who?” Dean scoffed. 

 

“Me.” Balthazar stated seriously as Dean stared at him emotionlessly. “...Why don’t you let me fuck you, Winchester?” Dean felt Balthazar push him back into the door, as Balthazar stared into his eyes. Dean didn’t make any effort to stop him, but his face was unreadable as he felt Balthazar lean in pressing a kiss on Dean’s neck. Dean blew out smoke but didn’t stop him. This was what he needed. Something just to get over the sour taste in his mouth from Castiel. 

 

He wanted really break in the idea Dean was never going to lose his virginity to Castiel. He was never going to mate him. Dean was never going to have Castiel. 

 

Every Dream. 

 

Every hope.

 

Every little thing that Dean would day dream about. 

 

He wanted to forget it all. 

 

Castiel’s blushing face came to mind, as he remembered the feeling of Castiel holding out the last birthday card he gave Dean. Dean remembered laughing loudly as Castiel went deep red, reading the bad poetry Castiel had written him. Castiel got all flustered and tried to rip the card in half the whole time Dean read it out loud. Cursing for ever listening to Dean about making him a poem. Dean remembered leaning in and silencing Castiel with his lips as Castiel paused at the touch. It was the best birthday ever, in Dean’s opinion...Castiel never pulled away. 

 

Dean felt Balthazar touch his abs, before shoving Balthazar away. Balthazar paused, taken back but smirked as Dean fixed up his shirt that seemed to have gotten messy from Balthazar. 

 

“I guess a one night stand is a no?” Balthazar smirked. “Or still holding on to Castiel popping your little cherry?”

 

“I get it.” Dean crossed his arms. “I get your little game.” Balthazar smirked playfully.

 

“Do you?” Balthazar laughed.

 

“I’ll tell anna no.” Dean sighed. “I’ll ask to be Castiel’s boyfriend-”

 

“You should...wait till the meeting.” Balthazar smiled mischievously. “She said one yeah?” 

 

“Yeah…?” Dean stated slowly as Balthazar blinked innocently at him.

 

“Just make sure to get to the music room around twelve forty.” Balthazar smiled. Dean hesitantly nodded before he moved to walk away, but paused before clocking Balthazar in the nose for kissing his boyfriend. Balthazar groaned as Dean continued to walk away. “OKAY! MAYBE I DESERVED THAT A LITTLE!” Balthazar groaned but Dean was long gone.

________________________________________________

  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He said twelve forty right? Dean glanced up at the clock, as he pushed the doors opened to the music room. The room was dark, the window blinds closed, and the lights off. Dean almost thought it was empty except for the human exposed by the light as Dean opened the door. 

 

Castiel?

 

Dean stared at him shock, Castiel...when he turned blinking at him, had the obvious sign of tears on his face. 

 

Castiel was crying?

 

“D-Dean? I-I thought you...were with Anna?” Castiel spoke as he quickly tried to hid his tears, as Dean closed the door behind him. “You...gave her your answer?” 

 

“...I...am suppose to give it to her at one…” Dean glanced up towards the clock. This...was what Balthazar meant...by coming at this time...He wanted him to see Castiel...He wanted him to see Castiel’s heartache. Balthazar wanted him to see how much Castiel loved him. “You...were crying because...you thought I said yes?” 

 

Castiel scoffed trying to play off the fact he was just sobbing like a baby because of that fact. 

 

“N-No! Ha! Why would I?” Castiel turned away to look in the opposite direction. “I wasn’t crying, I got something in my eye-” Castiel turned to face him but stopped when Dean stood in front of him. Staring into his eyes emotionlessly, taking in every bit of Castiel he could.

 

Castiel’s eyes filled with tears, as he looked at Dean so broken. Tears and snot starting all over again as he broke into loud sobs, Castiel’s fingers slid to hold Dean’s shirt. Castiel looked down unable to look Dean in the eye, till Dean softly cupped his face making Castiel look up at him. Dean searched his face, trying to read all the words Castiel couldn’t say but words meant nothing as Castiel pushed up on his tippy toes pressing his lips onto Dean’s lips. 

 

Castiel…

 

This was the first time Castiel had...

 

Dean kissing him back hard and needy which came more from Castiel then Dean who kiss met with the same need. Castiel yanked him closer, as Dean put more heat and pressure into the kiss, not noticing Castiel was sliding. Till Castiel’s back hit the back of a desk making a loud clanking noise. Castiel broke the kiss looking away red and chest heaving in need of air, Dean smiled down at his boyfriend. The cutest most innocent Alpha he ever met.

 

How could he have believed for one moment….

 

“Okay...I’ll be your boyfriend again.” Dean hummed, as Castiel blushed looking down. He looked so cute blushing.

 

….That his boyfriend didn’t love him?

 

Castiel may never had initiated the intimacy and rejected any physical contact...but...love is shown in action. In every little thing he did to please Dean. To make Dean happy. The sunflowers he got Dean for the dance because Dean wanted them. The Poem he wrote for Dean’s birthday because Dean asked for it.

 

Castiel loved him.

 

“I’m not giving you a option.” Castiel whispered against his lips. 

 

Castiel loved him.

 

Dean gave him a loving smile as Dean met his lips with Castiel’s, Dean kindly picking Castiel up by the waist so he could sit on the desk and wouldn’t slide around. Their make out session was so beautiful. Dean couldn’t have enough of him, breaking their long kisses to give tiny ones in between. Castiel’s legs kicked out lovingly moving back and forth, oh yeah. That was one of Dean’s favorite new little thing he loved about him.

 

His alpha.

 

His boyfriend.

 

...Who fucking loved the ever living shit out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you liked this. 
> 
> I got a request to do Dean's point of view. (Definitely thank Viplaja for the idea.)
> 
> This ones definitely dedicated to you, Viplaja. Since it wouldn't exist without you. 
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment! 
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
